¿Y qué esperabas?
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Edward y Bella lo tenían todo. Eran una pareja feliz con planes a futuro, disfrutando el día a día de su romance...Y claro, todo lo que es color de rosa termina yéndose al carajo cuando tienes dieciséis años y no sabes cómo decirle a tu novio que estás embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.  
**

* * *

 **T.S**

Edward y Bella lo tenían todo. Eran una pareja feliz con planes a futuro, disfrutando el día a día de su romance...Y claro, todo lo que es color de rosa termina yéndose al carajo cuando tienes dieciséis años y no sabes cómo decirle a tu novio que estás embarazada. **  
**

* * *

Habiendo comenzado su romance siendo tan sólo niños de primaria jugando al escondite, se podría decir que Edward y Bella eran la pareja más tierna del mundo.  
Los padres de Edward adoraban a Bella y la relación que tenía con su hijo mayor. Las hermanas menores de Edward, Rosalie y Alice, habían estado celosas al principio pero terminaron aceptando a Bella.  
Los padres de Bella, en cambio, no apoyaban tanto a la relación ya que creían que el futuro de Bella se iría por la borda gracias a su alocado romance adolescente.  
A Edward y Bella no podía importarles menos. Ellos tenían bien en claro quienes eran y quienes querían llegar a ser. Edward sería corredor de carreras profesional, se moría de ganas por entrar en una pista de carreras. Bella soñaba con su propia editorial, escribiendo todo tipo de historias que se le cruzaran por la cabeza.

—¿Puedo peinarte el cabello? Lo tienes muy bonito Bella.— decía Alice sentada a su lado.

—Seguro, linda— le sonrió Bella. Alice era la más pequeña de los Cullen, sólo tenía ocho años. Era una personita bastante enérgica y siempre con ideas abundando en su cabecita. Bella la adoraba, Alice siempre la ayudaba a inventar nuevas historias. Cuando ella y Edward la cuidaban, a la hora de dormir siempre inventaban cuentos con princesas, dragones, criminales y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

—En media hora te la robo.— le dijo Edward despeinándola. Alice lo apartó empujándolo con sus manos y sacándole la lengua.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron discutiendo con Rosalie. Con sólo trece años, Rosalie era la número uno cuando de problemas se hablaba. No le gustaba que le digan qué hacer, con quién debía juntarse, qué debía comer y demás.

—Hola Rose— saludó Edward. Alice la miró pero siguió jugando con el cabello de Bella, ella y Rosalie no se llevaban muy bien.

Rose miró a Bella, rodó los ojos y subió a su habitación. Algo que le molestaba era que su hermano pueda traer a su novia y ella no pueda estar en paz con su novio. Emmett era tres años más grande que ella y a Carlisle y Esme eso no les gustaba mucho.

—¿Cómo les fue?— preguntó Esme.

—Bien, mamá. Sacamos diez en matemáticas.— contó Edward orgulloso mientras le sonreía a su novia.

—Me alegro que sea así— sonrió— Alice, ¿vamos?

—Pero mamá, aun no termino de peinar a Bella— respondió Alice haciendo un puchero.

—Podrás peinarme después, no te preocupes— Bella besó su mejilla y Alice se fue contenta con sus padres.

—Ahora… ¿en qué estábamos?— preguntó Edward una vez que estuvieron solos, acercándose a Bella y tomando su rostro con ambas manos para besarla.

—Mmm..—Bella lo besó apenas y luego se apartó.— Tengo que volver a casa.

—¿Ya? Íbamos a salir, ¿recuerdas?

—No me siento muy bien, Edward. Mejor vuelvo a casa y salimos mañana, ¿te parece?— Edward notó cómo Bella evitaba mirarlo, tomando su mano acercándola a su cuerpo la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal?— preguntó acariciando su mejilla. Bella parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

—Nada está mal. En serio, quiero irme a casa, es todo.

—Te llevo.— Bella no protestó, dejó que Edward la llevara en su auto hasta su casa, no hablaron mucho en el viaje y ella no apartaba la vista de la ventana. Si Edward le preguntaba, ella contestaba diciendo que era un dolor estomacal.

Charlie estaba bebiendo cerveza sentado en el sofá cuando ella llegó. Reneé preparaba algo en la cocina y la saludó a lo lejos diciéndole "hola", Bella sonrió y subió a su habitación.  
Hacía días que se sentía extraña, semanas. Aún no era tiempo de su periodo pero sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo con ella. Estaba nerviosa. Preocupada.  
No fue hasta esa mañana, cuando se despertó por tener revuelto el estómago y corrió hacia el baño. No era necesario ser un genio para sacar conclusiones acerca de lo que verdaderamente pasaba.  
El mes pasado habían ido de campamento con la escuela, fue una semana entera, donde mientras sus compañeras se quejaban de las duchas, del olor y del ambiente húmedo del bosque ella se la pasaba con Edward, acostándose como si fueran conejos.  
No era su primera vez, ya lo habían hecho antes. Pero las cosas cambiaban cuando lo hacías en otro lugar que no fuera la casa de tu novio o la tuya estando solos.

Agarró su mochila y sacó la prueba de embarazo que había comprado de la farmacia esa mañana. Con manos temblorosas fue al baño, tenía suerte de tener el suyo propio, de no ser así se odiaría por tener que estar tan expuesta.  
Minutos después ahí estaba, la prueba que cambiaría su vida. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, agarrándose el cabello. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Tenía que decirle a Edward, claro estaba. Por otro lado estaban sus miedos pidiéndole a gritos que corriera de ahí sin decirle nada a nadie y hacerse cargo ella sola, pero no podía.  
Nunca pensó en que esto iba a pasarle a ella. Se cuidaba, Edward lo hacía. Pero vamos, ¿a quién iba a engañar? No llevó las pastillas al campamento, pero eso era algo que se guardaría. Ni sus padres ni los padres de Edward iban a saber ese detalle.  
Recién empezaban a vivir la vida, no habían vivido nada aún, empezaban a descubrir el mundo. Se suponía que cargarían sólo con sueños hasta terminar la preparatoria y ahora debía renunciar a cada uno de ellos. Edward iba a empezar a practicar para las carreras, por Dios, ¿por qué?  
Tiró la maldita prueba a la basura, odiandola. Caminó hasta su cama y se tiró en ella largandose a llorar. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Edward?

Al día siguiente, fingió sentirse mal y no fue a la escuela. Necesitaba tiempo para ella, necesitaba procesarlo primero antes de contárselo. Él iba a odiarla.  
Y así cómo ella se preocupaba en cómo decirle a Edward, él se preocupaba en su ausencia. ¿Por qué Bella había faltado? Ella nunca faltaba, era una nerd en toda su persona. Su mente no lo dejaba prestar atención en clase, más recordando lo rara que estuvo Bella el día anterior. No quería pensar que lo engañaba, no, Bella no era de esas.

—Edward Cullen.— llamó la preceptora desde la puerta del aula. Edward levantó la mirada.— Vinieron a buscarte.

Edward recogió sus cosas y salió hasta la oficina, donde su madre lo esperaba. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿por qué pasaban a buscarlo?

—Mamá, ¿qué pasó?— el rostro de Esme estaba demacrado, se notaba que había llorado bastante.

—Alice. Tuvo un accidente en el colegio, está en el hospital ahora. Carlisle está con ella.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? Vayamos a verla.

—Tranquilo, hijo.— Esme lo tomó por el brazo, deteniéndolo— No sé cómo está ahora. Iremos a buscar a tu hermana primero y luego al hospital, ¿está bien? Edward mírame— Esme llamó su atención nuevamente ya que él no la estaba mirando, Edward enfocó sus ojos en los de su madre— Tienes que cuidar a Rose, ¿está bien?— él sólo asintió.

Al parecer su hermanita había tenido un accidente durante la clase de gimnasia. El arco se le cayó encima, dejándola inconsciente. Hablaban de contusiones y cosas que él poco entendía, su madre estaba muy preocupada y por el rostro de su padre dedujo que la cosa era seria. Carlisle era médico pero se trataba de su hija y no podía tratarla, se odiaba en esos momentos por no poder hacer nada.

Mientras estaba en la sala de espera, con Rosalie durmiendo apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, le mandó un mensaje a Bella, quien no tardó en llegar al hospital al enterarse de lo sucedido.  
Bella lo abrazó apenas llegó y besó su mejilla, gesto que Edward apreció ya que confirmaba que no había sido engañado.

—¿Cómo está?— preguntó ella.

—No sabemos. No lo sabremos hasta que despierte, la están operando ahora.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Ella estará bien.— dijo abrazándolo fuerte. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Rosalie quién la miraba extraño. Bella le sonrió apenas, pensando que así demostraría su apoyo a ella también, Rose apartó la mirada.

No podía decirle, no era el momento. Pero estar a su lado durante horas eternas de silencio la ponía incómoda. Era algo que su mente gritaba, algo por lo que su corazón dolía y que se negaba a decir en esos momentos. La situación la estaba matando.

—Voya caminar. ¿Me esperas aquí con Rose?— preguntó él. Bella asintió viendo el cuerpo de Rosalie sentado y dormido, la posición se veía bastante incómoda. Cuando Edward se fue, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar nerviosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo guardaría su secreto?

—¿De cuánto estás?— la voz de Rosalie la sobresaltó por un momento.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estás embarazada, ¿no?— Bella la miró, ¿cómo lo sabía?

—Sí. No sé. No digas nada.

—Claro que no, no es mi problema. Deberías decirle, cuanto más tardes será peor.— ella solo asintió y volvió a sentarse para volverse a poner de pié.

—Te quedas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?— ordenó a la rubia.

—Está bien.

Bella dejó a Rosalie y caminó por los pasillos del hospital buscando a Edward, quien estaba peleando con la máquina de café. Ella sonrió, Edward nunca entendía esas cosas. Se acercó y lo ayudó, apretando los botones correctos.

—Gracias— Edward le sonrió.

—Edward yo…

—Tranquila, está bien.— la interrumpió— ¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Estoy embarazada.— soltó. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa, conteniendo el aliento y tosiendo por el café.

—¿Qué?— su mano soltó el vaso de café, haciendo que éste se esparciera por el suelo y salpicara en todas direcciones. Edward lo miraba asustada, él estaba asustado. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Tenía a su hermana en la sala de operaciones, su familia estaba destruida en esos momentos, ¿cómo mierda iban a hacerlo?

* * *

 **Buenasss, aquí otra vez. Les traje este one shoot (por ahora, tal vez lo haga TS) Así que esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejenme sus comentarios para ver qué les pareció y si creen conveniente continuarlo un capítulo más. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para la historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Final.**

"Estoy embarazada" las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez sin dejar de repetirse ni un segundo. Edward no terminaba de creerlo, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, viendo la puerta que daba a la sala de operaciones esperando respuesta sobre Alice. Rosalie estaba alejada de ellos, recostada en los asientos.  
Ninguno era capaz de mirarse o hablarse siquiera, podía sentirse la tensión pero ésta era opacada por la preocupación y tristeza que les invadía también.  
¿Qué mierda harían ahora? ¿Su hermana estaría bien? ¿Qué dirían sus padres?  
Luego de una eterna espera, sus padres salieron para avisarles que la operación había salido bien. La sala de espera estaba casi vacía ya que eran las dos de la mañana.

—Toma, Edward. Tomense un taxi y vayan a casa. Mañana te llamaré para que vengan a ver a su hermana. — dijo Carlisle, Esme sólo los había abrazado y fue directo a la habitación donde llevarían a Alice.

—¿No vendrás con nosotros?— Preguntó Rosalie, estaba con ojeras, despeinada y alterada. No quería creer que su padre los dejara irse solos, aunque claro, ellos siempre dejaban todo por Alice o Edward.

—No cariño, tu madre va a necesitarme en algún momento y haré unas horas extras.— Respondió su padre— Hazle caso a tu hermano. Los llamaré.— Carlisle los saludó, incluso a Bella aunque no le agradeció el haber venido y quedarse con ellos.

—Vamos.— Ordenó Edward, rodeando a su hermana por los hombros. Bella se dispuso a seguirlos— Te llevaré a casa.— le dijo Edward.

—Puedo quedarme si quieres.

—No hace falta, estaremos bien.— respondió secamente.

—No seas duro con ella, hermano. Deja que Bella se qued..

—Está bien, Rose.— le sonrió Bella— van a estar bien, no tengo que quedarme si no es necesario. Rosalie sólo asintió y caminó con su hermano.

Los tres subieron al taxi, primero dejaron a Bella en su casa y luego fueron a la suya.  
Rosalie observaba a su hermano pero era incapaz de decirle nada en el auto, iba a esperar a que llegaran primero.  
Edward le pagó al taxista y ambos bajaron del auto, al entrar Edward se encargó de encender la luz sabiendo que su hermana le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.  
Rosalie podía parecer el mismísimo diablo pero sólo bastaba conocerla un poco para saber que era una niña super sensible.

—Edward…— lo llamó mientras se sacaba su abrigo y se sentaba en el sillón. Edward se quitaba el suyo cuando la escuchó.

—¿Si? Mejor sube a tu habitación y descansa, probablemente mañana nos llamen temprano.

—No van a llamarnos, Edward.— él no dijo nada ya que su hermana estaba en lo cierto.— ¿Estás bien? — Rosalie lo miraba con curiosidad y preocupación, Edward se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Su hermana se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Vamos a estar bien, Rose. No te preocupes— respondió correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¿Bella tendrá el bebé?— Edward se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—No te preocupes por eso. Pensemos en Alice primero, ¿está bien? Bella y yo nos encargaremos de ese tema más tarde.

" _Más tarde"_. Esas habían sido sus palabras. Pero desde que Alice volvió del hospital, ni Edward ni Bella habían mencionado el tema a sus padres. Podrían hablarlo entre ellos pero cada vez que Bella intentaba hablar con Edward eran interrumpidos o él simplemente decía que no era el momento.  
Esme no se despegaba de Alice, Carlisle era muy atento con ella ya que tenía conocimientos médicos y se encargaba de que no sintiera dolor alguno.  
Alice estaba bien, el golpe en la cabeza no produjo secuelas, la preocupación era su oreja que había sido casi separada de su cuerpo y la operación para reparar el daño había salido bien, los temores por que ella no volviera a escuchar habían sido descartados. Aún seguía con los vendajes y su brazo derecho tenía una pequeña fractura, motivo suficiente para que Esme fuera su sombra esos días.

—Edward…— Bella lo llamó volviendo con él. Había estado con Alice pero ella la había mandado a hablar con su hermano.

—Ahora no, Bella.— respondió él llevándose la cara a sus manos.

—No… Edward, ¿dónde está Rosalie?— en esos días que Bella no se despegó de su lado, había notado cómo la atención de Carlisle y Esme hacia sus hijos había disminuido.

—Diablos, se fue de nuevo.— Edward se puso de pie para buscar su chaqueta.

—Te acompaño.— dijo ella haciendo lo mismo.

El viaje comenzó silencioso, tal como Bella se imaginaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a guardárselo?

—Edward… por favor. Al menos si no quieres decirle a tus padres aún, háblalo conmigo.— Edward la miró un momento antes de fijar la vista en el camino de nuevo.

—Es que no sé qué pensar, Bella. Tenemos dieciséis años, ninguno trabaja, ambos asistimos a la escuela. ¿Quién va a querer contratarnos si además no tenemos ninguna experiencia y sólo somos unos niños? ¡¿Por qué no fuiste mas precavida, carajo?!— Bella pegó un salto en su asiento al escucharlo gritar.

—¿Y tu? ¿Fuiste precavido?— respondió mirándolo hundida en su asiento. Edward movió un poco la cabeza y suspiró.

—Lo siento. No tengo que culparte… es que enserio, estoy perdido.

—Yo también estoy perdida. En todo caso ambos somos culpables. Edward tenemos que hacer esto juntos, no vale la pena discutir ahora.

—Arruinamos la vida de nuestras familias.— susurró. Bella dejó de mirarlo y empezó a jugar con su ropa.

—Tal vez…

Buscaron a Rosalie que, para no ser sorpresa, se encontraba con Emmett. Ella no discutió con su hermano por buscarla, ya había tenido tiempo extra con su novio y además Emmett le había demostrado a Edward ser muy educado con ella y se había ganado su respeto.  
Ninguno diría nada a sus padres por esa noche, esperarían a la completa recuperación de Alice para tirar la bomba. Iban a tomárselo con calma, o al menos intentarlo.

Edward insistió en acompañar a Bella a su casa y ella ya no podía negarse. Sabía que su novio en esos momentos prefería estar lejos de su casa el mayor tiempo posible. Esme ni siquiera le había preguntado si iba a quedarse a comer, al parecer ella también había pasado de ser el segundo plano a ser el tercer plano de la familia Cullen.

—Gracias por traerme. Te llamo mañana.— le sonrió a su novio antes de bajar del auto. Edward sonrió y atrajo con sus manos su rostro al suyo para besarla en los labios.

—Cuídate mucho.

—No te preocupes.— lo besó castamente una vez más y bajó del auto.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida aún siendo las once de la noche, Bella caminó dudosa a la entrada ya que no era un fin de semana como para que sus padres siguieran despiertos, se preguntaba qué era lo que ellos hacían. Dudaba que la esperaban ya que ninguno de ellos la esperaba nunca.  
Entró intentando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. El velador del living estaba encendido, como siempre había estado cada noche. Charlie debía de estar durmiendo ya que no se lo escuchaba en el primer piso.  
Se dispuso a caminar a la cocina luego de hacer un paneo general con los ojos y casi muere del susto al encontrarse a su madre pegada a su lado.

—¡Mamá!— contuvo el aliento.

—Me acompañas a la cocina, por favor.— susurró Renee dando la vuelta para ir hasta allá. Bella la siguió tratando de recuperar algo de aire.

—Me asustaste, no sabía…—se quedó con las palabras colgando en el aire y con la mano en el pecho al ver lo que su madre sostenía en sus manos mientras la señalaba.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios es esto, Isabella?

No sabía qué contestar, habían acordado no decir nada y todo se le había ido al carajo en un solo día.

—Un test de embarazo.— respondió.

—Claro que es un test de embarazo, Bella, ¿te crees que no sé lo que es un test de embarazo? Me refiero a que… ¿Qué hacías tú con esto?

—¿Estuviste revisando mis cosas?

—No te hagas la tonta, niña. Soy tu madre, te conozco y eres muy obvia cuando te pasa algo. Tenía que averiguarlo por mi cuenta ya que nunca nos dices nada. ¡¿Cómo pasó esto, Bella?!

—Mamá, no me grites. Despertarás a papá..

—¡Y que despierte! Que se entere de la desgracia que ha hecho su hija. ¿Bella, cómo pudiste?

Los ojos de Renee ardían de impotencia. Bella no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? Ni ella quería saber cómo se dieron las cosas, quería borrar todo de su cabeza y desaparecer. Que la tierra se la trague en esos momentos. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, conteniendo el llanto y secándose las pocas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos miró a su madre y le respondió:

—¿Desgracia? ¡No es una desgracia mamá! ¿O a caso yo fui una desgracia para ti? — Renee la miraba sin decir nada, estaba muy enojada con su hija. Ella creía haberla educado bien, creyó haberle enseñado todas estas cosas, las consecuencias de tener relaciones sexuales. Creyó en su hija, en lo que ella le había dicho sobre casarse primero. ¿En qué momento Bella había ignorado todas esas promesas?  
Bella sollozó al ver que su madre no respondía y corrió a su habitación. No podía soportarlo, ella sabía que era un embarazo no deseado. Sabía que Renee no quería hijos, nunca le había importado. Hasta ahora, donde le dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Renee había obligado a su hija a decirle el secreto a su padre, mostrándole el test en el momento que Bella terminara de decir sus palabras.  
Charlie no podía creerlo, golpeó los cubiertos en la mesa dejando su desayuno a medias y se fue sin antes decirle a Bella cuán decepcionado de ella estaba.

—Mamá…

—No digas nada ahora. Vamos a ir con los Cullen y vas a decirles.

—Edward ya lo sabe, mamá, además ellos están con el problema de Al…

—¿Y a mí qué me importa el problema de Alice? ¿Acaso tu no tienes un problema también? Ni creas que tu padre o yo te daremos un peso para ese bebé, ni lo creas jovencita. Tú misma abriste las piernas, tú misma te encargarás. Y reza por que tu padre no venga y te eche de la casa.

—No me hables así por favor…

—¿Y cómo quieres que te hable? ¿"Pobrecita, Bella, va a ser madre tan joven." "Pobrecita, Bella no sabe lo que es tener un bebé"? ¿Quieres que te hable así?

—No mamá, ¡basta!— gritó enfurecida. Estaba cansada.— Bastante culpa tengo ya como para que vengas tú a decirme cómo actuar o cómo sentirme. Y en ningún momento te falté el respeto así que agradecería mínimamente eso de tu parte.

—¿Respeto? Isabella, le faltaste el respeto a toda la familia en el momento en que quedaste embarazada. Tu ya no te mereces nada de mi respeto.— dijo Renee secamente mientras agarraba su cartera— iré a trabajar. Mas te vale que los Cullen sepan de esto para cuando tu padre y yo volvamos.— concluyó y se fue dando un portazo.

Bella lloró todo lo que se había estado guardando. No sólo estaba perdida y asustada, sino que ya sabía que no podría contar con sus padres nunca más y eso era un dolor irremediable.  
Juntó sus cosas y corrió donde Edward, tenía que hablar con él y decirle a sus padres también, aún sabiendo que Esme y Carlisle no eran de los que iban a dejarla desamparada no estaba del todo confiada.  
Esme estaba muy enojada con ellos, pero no iba a permitir que dos niños con padres como ellos se hicieran cargo de un bebé solos.  
Charlie no quería ver a Bella a menos que ella abortara, Renee no pensaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión por lo que Bella se vio obligada a tomar sus cosas e irse aunque ellos no la hubieran echado. Carlisle y Esme la dejaron quedarse con ellos.  
A Edward no le sorprendió que su novia no mostrara reacción alguna ante el acto frívolo de sus padres, él sabía tanto como Bella lo retrógradas que Renee y Charlie podían llegar a ser, así como también sabía lo poco demostrativos que ellos habían sido con ella.

Había pasado una semana, era la primera cita con el ginecólogo. Carlisle había hablado con una amiga del área y les había agendado una cita. Esme iría con ellos.

—¿Estás nerviosa?— preguntó Edward tomando su mano.

—Un poco. ¿Y tu?— lo miró sonriendo a medias.

—Lo estoy, sí.

—Isabella Swan.— llamó la doctora desde la puerta.

—Edward será mejor que te quedes.— le dijo Esme.

—Pero también quiero ver al bebé mamá.

—Hazme caso, lo verás después.

Edward se quedó esperando impaciente. Bella podría tener miedo y él no estaba a su lado para darle la mano. Odiaba tener que quedarse afuera. No podía ni jugar con el celular de los nervios que tenía, iba a terminar por arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza si no sabía nada en esos momentos.  
Minutos más tarde, Bella salió del consultorio con un sobre en sus manos.

—Esme se quedó hablando con la doctora.— susurró sentándose a su lado.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Nuestro hijo está bien?

—Nuestro hijo— Bella sonrió— Si, está todo bien. Mira…— sacó las fotos impresas del sobre y se las mostró.— Es este. Este puntito es nuestro bebé.— La sonrisa en los labios de ambos no cabía en sus caras, estaban tan contentos que poco les importaba en esos momentos tener dieciséis años. Tenían miedo, sí, pero ver ese pequeño puntito les daba esperanza, todo iba a estar bien.

—Vamos a estar bien, Bells. Te lo prometo. Vamos a estar bien.— miró a su novia y la besó con ternura. Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos y entre lágrimas asintió.

—Lo sé. Te amo.— soltó separándose un poco para verlo.

—Te amo.— respondió Edward, besándola otra vez.

* * *

 **Hola! Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez haga un epílogo para aquellas que quieran saber qué pasará con ellos, pero nada más. Ha sido divertido escribir este pequeño TS así que tal vez continúe haciéndolo. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!**


	3. Outtake

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para la historia. La historia es mía.  
**

* * *

 **Sorpresa!**

* * *

 **Outtake - Bella y su familia feliz.**

 **.  
.**

Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas cuando les das tiempo. Todo necesita tiempo, y aunque a veces creas que es imposible salir del desastre en el que te encuentras, es posible. Yo misma puedo comprobarlo. Tal vez nunca me imaginé de esta forma, viviendo así con veinte años, pero yo había escogido este camino y tuve suerte de no quedarme sola en ningún momento.

— Muchas gracias— sonreí a la chica rubia entregándole su libro autografiado.

— Eres una escritora maravillosa, Bella— dijo ella sonriendo antes de irse. Le agradecí manteniendo la sonrisa y soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo. Estar más de dos horas firmando era bastante agotador. Estiré mis dedos, escuchando cómo sonaban.

— Una firma más por favor.— sonreí viendo las pequeñas manos sosteniendo mi libro. El escritorio era más alto que ella y apenas podía verse parte de su cabeza, de seguro estaba haciendo puntitas de pie para llegar a pasarme el libro.

— Mmm supongo que podré hacer una excepción. ¿Para quién es? — tomé la lapicera y abrí el libro.

— Amelie— rió.

— Bien… todo tuyo.— le devolví el libro y antes de que ella lo alcanzara lo aparté de nuevo.

— ¡Mamá!— chilló. Volví a reírme y ésta vez ella corrió a mi lado y yo la alcé en mis piernas, sus bracitos rodearon mi cuello y sus labios chocaron contra mi mejilla en un sonoro beso. Pellizqué su estómago haciendo que se carcajeara, Edward llegó a nuestro lado en ese momento.

— ¿Qué me perdí?— preguntó al vernos tan enloquecidas. Amelie se apartó de mi cuerpo, extendiéndole los brazos a Edward para que la alzara. Él la tomó en brazos, controlando su expresión cuando Amelie sin querer golpeó sus partes con sus piernas, no pude evitar reírme.

— ¡Papi mira, mami ha vendido todos sus libros!

— Ya veo, princesa.— me sonrió— ¿Vamos a comer?

— Seguro.— me levanté y empecé a recoger mis cosas— Oye, Ami— la llamé— sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que sacaba su conejito de mi cartera— ¿Cómo ha llegado este polizón aquí eh?

— ¡Bonnie!— lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, suerte que era un peluche sino habría muerto estrangulado.

Amelie tenía ya cuatro años, Edward y yo nos habíamos logrado mudar cuando ella cumplió los dos años. Esme nos había ayudado mucho en su crianza, aunque a decir verdad, era la niña más caprichosa y malcriada de todos. Qué puedo decir… Su cabello es castaño dorado, casi marrón. Es alta y esbelta, de ojos verdes y con largas pestañas. Esme dice que se parece muchísimo a Edward salvo por sus ojos, que son míos. Incluso veo a Renee y algo de Charlie en ella, pero me niego a aceptarlo.  
Amelie patalea y Edward la deja en el suelo, ella toma mi mano y la de su padre y nos guía a la salida colgándose de nuestras manos jugando.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?— pregunto a mi esposo. Sí, _esposo_.

— Bastante bien, costó darle comer, ya sabes. Pero tomó su siesta y tomó un vaso de leche antes de venir…— Amelie odiaba la hora de la comida, no soportaba estar sentada frente a su plato, tampoco le importaba el acompañamiento con la familia, tal vez porque es muy pequeña y aún no lo entiende. Esme dice que es una etapa, Edward dice que es puro capricho, Carlisle sólo se preocupa porque últimamente no logramos que se quede sentada y eso afecta en la forma de alimentación que está teniendo. Ha habido meses en los que ha presentado bajo peso pero lo ha recuperado.

— Bien, me alegro. Al menos ahora no dudará en pedir algo— sonreí. Me acerco a él y beso sus labios. Amelie protesta dando saltos y ruedo los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— pregunta él, ignorando la protesta de nuestra niña.

— Bien. Agotador como siempre, pero tengo los mejores lectores.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes?

— Sí.— mis ojos hacen contacto con los suyos, ambos hacemos el intento de besarnos de nuevo pero el grito de Amelie nos alerta y ella suelta nuestras manos corriendo al camión de algodón de azúcar.

— ¡Amelie!— grita Edward, siguiéndola a las corridas. Logra alcanzarla antes de que cruce la calle y la alza en sus hombros, algo que ella odia. Chilla y patalea por el miedo y por que Edward le dice que no le comprará el algodón de azúcar. Tomo aire y lo suelto contando hasta diez, ¿mencioné que es muy caprichosa?

— Hey Ami— la llamo, tomándola en brazos bajándola de los hombros de Edward. La aferro a mi besando sus sonrosadas mejillas y secando sus lágrimas— Tranquila cielo, ¿sabes a dónde iremos? ¿Recuerdas los panqueques con dulce que has comido antes?— ella asiente aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Puedes pedirlos si quieres, iremos ahí.

— ¿Con fruta?— pregunta y sonrío aliviada de que haya olvidado el algodón de azúcar.

— Con lo que tu quieras.— Beso su frente y seguimos nuestro camino, ella se aferra a mis brazos y no la bajo, se nota que me ha extrañado por la forma en que rodea sus piernas en mi cintura. Edward toma mi mano libre y entrecruza nuestros dedos.

Llegamos al restaurante donde Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett nos esperan. Rosalie finalmente ha conseguido la aprobación de sus padres a Emmett hace unos años, ella y él van muy en serio y no me sorprende que Edward y Carlisle estén bastante celosos por ello. Esme tiende los brazos a Amelie quien va hacia ella gustosa.

— ¡Abuela!— chilla acomodándose en sus brazos.

— Te vi en televisión— Alice me sonríe. Ha cortado su largo cabello por los hombros, luce un vestido azul marino con una bincha en el cabello del mismo color. Ahora con doce años era toda una señorita, Emmett y Rose bromean con ella acerca de Jasper, un compañero de la escuela que va siempre a su casa a hacer tarea.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo estuve?

— ¡Es tu pen da!— dice separando la palabra en sílabas.

— ¿Para cuándo la secuela, Bells?— pregunta Rose.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y me enfrasco con Rose y Alice en una conversación sobre el libro y la supuesta secuela. Emmett bromea con Edward preguntándole cuándo se viene el segundo bebé y no puedo evitar echarle una mirada amenazadora, Edward palidece con la pregunta y a juzgar por su expresión se que tanto él como yo no tenemos pensado tener más hijos… por ahora.  
Carlisle comenta que fue nombrado jefe del hospital y lo felicitamos brindando por ello, Amelie disfruta su panqueque y de los mimos de su abuela.  
Observo todo con atención y alegría, queriendo congelar este momento. Me hubiera gustado muchísimo que mis padres formaran parte de esta maravillosa familia pero ellos decidieron apartarse. Miro a Edward y él besa mi mejilla haciendo que me sonroje. Nada puede estar mejor. ¿Y qué esperaba? Ésta era mi elección y no me arrepiento de ello.

Fin?

* * *

 **Hola! Sé que dije que iba a ser un Two shoot peeeero, se me ocurrió y tuve ganas de escribirlo. Después de todo, ¿qué he de perder? Espero que les haya gustado, hasta lueguitooo3**


End file.
